Artie's Birthday
by TigeronFire1986
Summary: The Glee kids join forces with Artie's cousin to throw a birthday party for him. Rated T for possible swearing in later chapters. Reviews make me happy.
1. Chapter 1

I got depressed after the ATM ate my card, so I decided to write a story. One of the people who reviewed, liked the character Lea that I brought in, so I'm bringing her back. This is set sometime after my last story when Tina's leg is healed.

I don't own anything Glee related, just Lea. How I wish Artie was mine...

"So Wheels, what's the deal for your birthday?" Mercedes asked Artie at lunch. They were sitting with Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and surprisingly Quinn. As soon as the question left the girls mouth, every face was on his. "Well…I haven't really thought about it, I don't want to make a big deal about it," He said with a shrug.

"But it's your birthday, you'll be a year older and you should be with your closest friends" Rachel said, and Artie briefly considered saying his closest friends were Tina and maybe Mercedes and Kurt. "We should have a party, with everyone from Glee. We can each supply a snack food, and everyone will bring music. It'll be like a singing party!" Rachel clapped her hands with excitement.

"Where would we have it?" Quinn asked quietly. Kurt rolled his eyes "Arties place obviously." He stated, "My basement is too small for twelve people and…" Kurt looked uncomfortable finishing his sentence, but everyone knew that he meant Artie's place had ramps and was easier for him to get around in. Artie sighed, "I'll think about it" he promised, after receiving a death glare from Mercedes.

At Glee practice that afternoon, no one said anything about the possible party, but after Artie left, Rachel and Mercedes pulled Tina aside while everyone was getting their things together to leave. "You have to talk to him. I've already got the whole thing planned out." Rachel said, pulling a piece of paper out of a binder. Tina and Mercedes glanced down at it and saw that it was a schedule for a party, with small talk planned for 6 to 6:45, dinner 7 to 8 and different activities after dinner. The two girls stared at Rachel with open mouths.

"Seriously? This is your idea of a party?" Mercedes whispered loudly, "No, if there is going to be a party, it's going to be on Artie's terms" She crumpled the paper up, as Tina nodded and Rachel pouted. Mercedes tossed the paper in the trash and steered Tina into the hall, "Drama Queen has a point. You do need to talk to him. He needs to have some fun in his life." Tina nodded "He has a doctor's appointment today, but I can talk to his mom. And his cousin Lea is staying with them for a little bit while her apartment gets it's plumbing fixed. They can help organize it."

"Great. Kurt and I will spread the word, just tell us when" The girls hugged and Mercedes went to find Kurt, while Tina walked to Artie's house.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to Artie's house, Tina thought about what she would say. She had a feeling that Mrs. Abrams would want to supervise the party, and the more Tina thought about it, she couldn't blame the woman. With four football players and two cheerios there, something was bound to happen. Especially with Puck and Santana.

As Tina stood on the front porch of her friends' house, she tried to compose herself. Then she knocked. "Tina! How are you? Come on in honey, I'm afraid Artie's at a doctor's appointment right now." Mrs. Abrams greeted, without taking a breath. Tina smiled shyly and stepped in the foyer. "Actually, I'm here to talk to you. We want to do something special for Arties birthday, but we need your help." Mrs. Abrams smiled even wider, and lead Tina into the kitchen where she saw Lea leaning against the counter next to the sink with a mixing bowl. "OMG!" she yelled, dropping the mixing bowl on the counter and ran to Tina, hugging her tightly. The two had become close after Lea had helped Artie understand Tina, and constantly IMed each other. "It's good to see you too. Can't…breath" Tina gasped. Lea let go of her and stood back beaming at her. "So, did I hear something about a party?"

By the time Artie and his dad came back from the doctors' office, Mrs. Abrams, Lea and Tina had come up with a rough plan for the party. Lea promised to email Tina with more details later and made her pinky swear that she was going to get Artie to agree to a party "You're the only one he'll listen to", she pointed out. Tina and Lea were helping Mrs. Abrams finish dinner when Artie wheeled himself into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously "Not that I'm unhappy to see you Tina, but what are you doing here?" Lea threw a dishrag at him and gave him a look that clearly said _be nice_. Tina just shrugged and said "my parents are out of town, and your mom suggested I eat dinner with you. I just came by to catch up with Lea; I haven't seen her in a while." Artie seemed to accept this, but kept a close eye on his cousin and best friend.

All through dinner, Artie watched Lea and Tina exchange looks and talk about Lea's boyfriend and glee. When they were finished, Mr. Abrams and Lea cleaned up, while Mrs. Abrams went to her room to call her sister. Artie and Tina went to the family room and Artie transferred himself from his chair to the sofa. Tina sat down next to him and turned so that she was facing him. "So, Have you thought about the party?" She asked. He looked startled at her straight forwardness. "It'll be fun, and I'll make sure Rachel doesn't have anything to do with planning it. Especially music choices." Tina smiled, trying to sound convincing. Artie just stared at her. Tina sighed and got up "just think about it, okay? I gotta go, homework and…stuff". Artie watched as Tina quickly walked left the room, stopping to say thank you to his parents and cousin before leaving the house.

After everyone had settled down for the night, Lea sneaked into Artie's room and sat on the floor next to his bed before she proceeded to poke his rib cage. "You are the most annoying cousin ever," Artie muttered with his eyes still closed. "It's a gift," she whispered back. "Are we going out to dinner for your birthday like usual? Can it not be Applebee's again, please? Or TGIF. Last time I went there, we had horrible service." While Lea was speaking, she had continued her poking, and once Artie realized she was done speaking, he swatted at her hand. Which stopped her for about fifteen seconds. He sighed loudly "I just want to do something with mom, dad, you and maybe Tina. Dinner here maybe, nothing major, you know how I feel about parties. Stop poking me, brat"

Artie opened an eye and watched her pull her hands back to her lap and stick her tongue out at him. It always amazed him how she acted like a ten year old since she was…well ten. Her mother said no matter how old she gets, she would always act younger than she really is. That's why she started getting grey hair the day Lea was born. Allegedly.

Lea stretched suddenly and yawned "time for bed. Night" She whispered loudly as she jumped up and attempted to tip toe out of his room. If there was anything Lea was known for, it was her klutziness. The guest room was across from Artie's room and soon Artie heard a thud as his graceless cousin walked into the door, followed by a quiet string of curse words having to do with a fucking ghost shutting the door and something about her mother not letting her stay with her boyfriend.

As Artie drifted to sleep, he thought about the idea of having a birthday party for the time since he was a kid. _It could be fun. As long as Rachel doesn't act like it's her party and takes charge_. He drifted to sleep coming up with pros and cons for having a party, and when he woke up the next morning he sent a text to Tina:

**I'll do it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who reviewed and alerted, and added as favorite story! That's what makes me want to write more at 12:30 in the morning when the heating is clanging. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even though I have dreams about Glee on a semi regular basis.**

The next morning, Artie woke up to, not only his alarm, but also the off key sound of his mother, singing in the kitchen. He groaned as he sat up and looked around for his glasses. Finding them on his bedside table, he slid them on and stretched. Artie did his morning routine, and was just buttoning his shirt and fixing his suspenders (the red ones), when his mom called out "Ten minute warning!" As he wheeled himself into the kitchen, she bent down and kissed his head, while handing him a plate of toast with marmalade. Artie quickly ate his breakfast, then swapped the plate for a bagged lunch, which he put in his book bag that had been on the table from last nights work. His mom hung the bag on the back of his chair for him and kissed him again "Call me if you go over to Tina's" she said watching him leave.

When he got to the corner he waited for Tina. After about seven minutes and two and half songs on his iPod, he spotted her racing down the street. He took the ear buds out and waited for her to catch up to him. Artie watched Tina as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. "I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast, not even in gym class" he said bemused. The girl was still doubled over, but she looked up at him through her hair, "That was a once in a lifetime thing" she replied, smiling slightly, "and not a good thing to do in combat boots." For the first time, he took in her appearance. Plaid red pants with rips in the knees, a blue tank top, and an oversized black t-shirt that he could tell she had worked on. The sides of the shirt had been torn in sections and then each section loosely safety pinned together, while the sleeves and neckline had been cut off. Most likely they were hidden somewhere in her room so she could use them on something else. "You look good" Artie said shyly. Tina stood up and grinned at him "So do you, lets go before we're even more late."

At lunch, Mercedes and Kurt pulled Tina into the girls' bathroom and asked her for an update. "Three conditions: it has to be at his house, on a weekend, and an adult has to supervise" Tina counted off on her fingers. Kurt thought for a second before saying, "Well, his birthday is a Thursday, right? We can do it Friday. And, duh, of course it's going to be at his house, where else would it be?" Mercedes elbowed him and asked about an adult. "Technically Puck's almost an adult right?" Kurt and Tina just stared at her. "Never mind, then. Who else is there? No way is Mr. Scheuster doing it" The three friends all shuddered at the image of the Spanish teacher trying to control a party. Tina then remembered the two texts she had received the previous night. She had already told them that Artie would have the party, but she had forgotten the other message. "What about Lea? She's an adult, well kind of. She's good with responsibility, and if something happens at the party, she'll make sure it stops, especially with Puck." Kurt seemed to consider this before turning to Mercedes. The two seemed to communicate, in their usual telepathic way, and then agreed to the plan.

By their next period, Artie was sure something was going on, but no matter how much he pestered Tina, she wouldn't say anything.

**Next chapter is the party. I pinky swear. I'll update much faster if I get more reviews.**


End file.
